memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2364
Captain's log entries made aboard the in 2364. Entrants *Jean-Luc Picard Entries ''Infection :''Captain's Log, supplemental. The ''Enterprise continues on its mission to Archaria III, a planet jointly colonized by humans and Peladians. A new disease has cropped up, terrifying the inhabitants. So far, more than five thousand cases have been confirmed. :The only drug at all effective in treating this disease is a rare compound called Tricillin PDF, which seems to prolong life, though only for a week at most. The ''Enterprise will deliver a supply of the drug, quarantine the planet, then stay to oversee research into finding a cure. ''... Where No One Has Gone Before! :''Captain's log, stardate 41187.5. The USS ''Enterprise slices through the pitch thickness of an unmapped sector like a shaft. Her own legend, and those of her predecessors, serving us as fuel for this and all her subsequent missions. Manned by Federation officers and crew, who engineer each step of our quest for understanding... propelling us further and deeper than ever before - in a seemingly endless thirst of knowledge and harmony. Traveling with us, the constant reminder of why we're out here... families, most notably children. The generations of the future who deserve to know what's out here in order to press on. Their very presence is my pressure to perform - our need to succeed. That's what drives each and every one of my bridge crew. ''Spirit in the Sky! :''Captain's log, stardate 42120.3. The USS ''Enterprise and crew are en route from Syntagus Theluv to Federation Starbase 33 for standard debriefing and maintenance. We had hoped to be there before the holidays were upon us... but you might say that fate's lights have been against us most of the way. ''Q Factor :''Captain's log: stardate 42125.7. Having introduced the Creeg - a race of energy siphons - to our Federation on Tarod, the USS ''Enterprise makes its way on impulse power to Faltos, the first planet outside the charted periphery of sector 902. That is, of course, if Faltos exists at all. She has always been more myth than certainty. :Embarking on a newly issued assignment always leads to a mixture of emotions for my crew -- most paradoxically anticipation and trepidation. Never knowing, yet needing to know what lies ahead drives us -- and caution, governed by reason keeps us returning home time after time. :''But to do any good at all in this day and age, the Federation needs factual information - and it's our job to bring it back. :''In this instance Faltos is the unknown that lies ahead - and barring any side-tracking, ''Enterprise will tell the federation what it needs to know by 42150. ''The Children of Hamlin :''Captain's log, supplemental. The events surrounding the destruction of the are still shrouded in mystery. We beamed aboard thirty people from a ship that should have carried hundreds. And not one of those thirty will tell us why their ship was attacked. The Captains' Honor :''Captain's log, Stardate 41800.9. I have just returned from a very disturbing session with the remaining officials of 's Great Saavta. :''The death of Chairman Melkinat has shaken the whole government to its core. They are now calling for the removal of all Federation forces and that call is being led by Gretna Melkinata - the late chairman's daughter. Up until a week ago, I would have counted on her support for a continued Federation presence here to help the Tenarans defend their world. I am at a loss to explain her actions - while Commander Riker, who knew her best of all, remains unconcious in sick bay, recovering from wounds received during the latest attack by the M'dok. :''There is one encouraing piece of news in all this, however. The M'dok we have captured bear out Commander Data's hypothesis of famine in the empire. We have dispatched this information to Starfleet, who are bringing increased diplomatic pressure to bear. In the meantime, the situation here remains explosive. I feel that Captain Sejanus and ''Centurion are merely waiting for the M'dok to reappear to start a full-scale war. External links * category:logs